thetekkitmainfandomcom-20200213-history
Inventory
The inventory is the pop-up menu that the player uses to manage items they carry. From this screen a player can equip armor, craft items on a 2x2 grid, and equip tools, blocks and items. Also displayed here is the player's Minecraft skin. The inventory is opened by pressing the E key. This key can be changed from the in-game options menu. The inventory can also be closed with the Esc key. The inventory consists of 4 armor slots, 27 storage slots, and 9 hotkey slots. Items in the hotkey slots can be selected during play using the keyboard (keys 1-9) or mousewheel, and placed or wielded with the mouse buttons. Most items can stack up to a maximum of 64 in one slot. Tools (with the exception of clocks and compasses) cannot be stacked. Certain items, such as Snowballs, Buckets, Eggs, Signs and Ender Pearls are special and can only stack up to 16. To split a stack, right click the stack. If the stack is an odd quantity, then it will leave the smaller part (for example, when right-clicking 7 items in one slot, then you will grab 4 items and leave 3 items). This leaves half the stack on the square and allows you to move the other half. Conversely, while holding a stack in the inventory, right click can be used to place just one item anywhere on the inventory grid. Also, one way to organize and craft items is by holding ⇧ Shiftand clicking on the item. By doing so while a chest is open, the item stack will immediately go into the chest that you have open. And if you ⇧ Shift click on an item in the chest, the stack will enter your inventory. If you do this with only your inventory open and the item is on your hotbar, ⇧ Shift click will move the item stack into your above inventory. Doing so to an item in your inventory will move it to your hot bar. Double click items to fill the stack up as much as possible. Drag item stacks around to divide them up over the dragged-over slots. To move all items of one kind into a chest from your inventory (and vice versa), pick up any item, hold ⇧ Shift, and double click one of the items (or a stack) of the items you want to move. Drag item stacks around with the right mouse button to place one of that stack in each dragged-over slot, if that slot is not occupied already. Pressing the 'drop' key (default Q) while the mouse is over an item in the inventory or a container will drop it. Held armor can be equipped by right-clicking. Items can be dropped into the world by clicking outside the inventory window while holding items, or by closing the inventory with items either held or placed in the 2x2 crafting grid. Items dropped in the game world will disappear after 5 minutes if not collected, but items placed using the right mouse button will not. Chests can be used to extend your inventory space, but they must be placed in the game world before they can be used. Armor is only considered equipped when it is in an armor slot; when in any of the regular inventory slots, it is not considered "worn" and does not offer protection. Inventory is saved on multiplayer servers, so that players' personal inventory, chests, etc. are saved when you leave, allowing the players to continue where they left off.